Power Rangers v Divatox, Round 2
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: So we all know that Divatox conquered the Turbo Rangers on Chase into Space. But what if there was a second round, within the Space timeline, with new powers? This is my take on what would have happened.
1. 1: Darkest Day

A/N: Most of it's owned by Saban. Salina, daughter of Ninjor, is mine.

A/N 2: It's Round Two, Divatox and her family vs. Earth's Power Rangers. The battle that should have been staged behind the scenes of Dark Specter's grand plan - but wasn't. Divatox won the first battle, but who will win Round Two?

A/N 3: Tommy and Kim are back together by this time, do not look for The Letter to be an issue.

Chapter 1-Darkest Day

Friday, November 21, 1997

3:30 p.m. local time

Angel Grove, CA

Unaware - yet - of the devastating events that had happened that day in and around their home city, two of Earth's legendary Power Rangers - who had recently overcome many obstacles to come back together as a couple once again, were having a nice Friday at their home city park.

The first one was a brown haired, petite, pink-clad gymnast and art extroardinaire who had served the legendary Zordon of Eltar for three solid years before leaving to chase her dreams.

With her was a pony-tailed man, one of the rising stars in local racing - and the only man who had experienced all four sets of Earthen Ranger powers - Morphin, Ninja, Zeo and Turbo.

"Man, it feels so good to be home," the woman said. "God, I've missed this place. And you."

"I missed you too, Beautiful," the man responded.

"Are you as sad as I am that Ernie left us, Tommy?" the woman said.

"Yep, Kim," Tommy responded. "He was a wonderful man. I hope he comes back someday."

As they continued walking, they were suddenly stopped by a noise they hadn't heard before. It was coming from behind them, near a tree.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Kimberly said.

"I did," Tommy said. "Let me just go forward to sneak a peek."

Tommy stepped forward to see who was making the sound, and what he saw next terrified him to his core.

There, crying his eyes out against a tree, was a young boy who looked to be no older than 11 years of age.

"Tommy, what's the matter?" Kim said as Tommy once more stood beside his petite girlfriend.

"It's Justin," Tommy said, referring to Justin Stewart, the now-powerless Blue Ranger. "He's crying his eyes out up against a tree. His clothes are tattered and he looks like he's been through about five wars. I don't know but I think somehow that bitch Divatox was behind this."

The mention of that name suddenly made Kimberly's face cringe. She hadn't forgotten in the least what had happened on Murianthias, and there was nothing more she wanted to do than tear "that idiot bitch" as Kim liked to call her, limb from limb.

"What should we do?" Kim said. "We can't take him, his father will be upset. Besides, you know the rules, Tommy."

"On the contrary, I know his father," Tommy said. "His father's out of town for the next four days, so Justin's been left to his own devices. I've got an idea."

2 hours later, somewhere in Angel Grove...

11 year old Justin Stewart suddenly opened his eyes, fully expecting to still be crying his eyes out in Angel Grove Park.

And there were few people in his close inner-circle of friends who could blame him. The last of Zordon's original 12 Power Rangers, Justin had just been through two of the most horrific battles that any Ranger could have ever participated in - first, the destruction of both Megazords, and then Divatox's invasion of the Power Chamber, which had resulted in the loss of the Turbo Powers, the captures of Storm Blaster and Red Lightning, and the base that Zordon had worked so hard for being blown to smithereens.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in Angel Grove Park - he was in a bed in some sort of building. He knew it wasn't his own bed, and that it wasn't his own house, because it didn't have that feel. The next thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing his old, torn clothes, but some new ones.

The sad feelings still remained, however.

"Knock knock, man!" a voice suddenly called from a nearby door. A voice that was all too familiar.

"No way," Justin muttered. "Can't be..."

"Yo, man, it's me!" the voice came again after a few moments.

"Tommy, is that you?"

"Yeah. Mind if I come in?"

"Nope," Justin said through held-back tears, "and besides, you need to hear about this. Horrible, horrible day."

"Sounds like a horrible day," Tommy said as he knelt in front of the young boy. "I found you at the park, crying against a tree with your clothes all torn. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Black Friday just happened," Justin cried. "Divatox ... Megazords, destroyed ... Power Chamber, obliterated ... Zordon, captured ... Turbo Powers, gone..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa man!" Tommy said. "One at a time, please. Sounds like you have had a rough day. From the top, please."

"First, can I know where we are?"

"Yeah. We're in my girlfriend's apartment. The girlfriend I just got back together with."

"No, please, not her. Not after Murianthias ... can this day get any worse..."

"You're OK. The Kimberly you saw on Murianthias is nowhere close to the real Kimberly. You'll meet her in a few minutes. Now, start talking - I want to hear everything."

"There was - this horrible Zord battle - Goldgoyle, worst monster ever ... we beat him, but he destroyed both Megazords with ease..."

That revelation shook Tommy to his core, but every bit of news that Justin told him afterwards - Zordon's capture at Dark Specter's hands, the complete annihilation of the Power Chamber, and the loss of the Turbo Powers caused Tommy, and Kimberly, who was standing in the door with Justin's dinner, to simply lose it.

"And I feel like it's all my fault...I should have done something..." Justin sobbed as Tommy held him tight.

"What could you possibly have done, Justin?" Tommy said. "But do you want to know the good news?"

"What good news could possibly come out of this? My friends are in space searching for Zordon, the base you guys worked so hard to call home has been destroyed, no powers, what else is left of our dignity?"

"Evil's gotten a few rounds on us before too, Justin," Tommy said. "But we've always beat them in Round Two. Now is going to be no different."

"Mark my words, Justin," Kimberly said, as she too consoled the youngest Ranger in history. "We're going to heal, we're going to get some powers, and then we're going to beat Divatox in the rematch. And when I get my hands on that little bitch, I'm going to make damn sure she wishes she'd never been alive. What she's taken from us, I'm going to take back from her. You mark my words."

"Hey, man, come on, let's celebrate you being alive!" Tommy said. "Kim brought you some dinner, man. Why don't you go get cleaned up and then you can come back and eat something? I need to talk to Kim for a sec."

Justin nodded, and hurried off to get cleaned up.

Cimmerian Planet

"Oh, REALLY, little Kimmie? REALLY?" squealed the lady pirate Divatox as she watched the entire conversation from Dark Specter's hideout. "Stop living in 1994, you little pink pansy. We're in 1997 now, and that little bitch just destroyed your planet's defenders. Better hope you get some powers - you're going to NEED them!"

"What's wrong, Diva?" asked Rita Repulsa as she joined her friend's side.

"Did you just hear that? That little ex pink valley girl Kimberly-what's-her-name just called me a little bitch after I blew the Turbo Rangers and their precious Power Chamber sky high! I should have done something with that little twat when I had her captured! Worse yet, she and that former boyfriend of hers are back together again!"

"Well, if there's anyone who would know about being a little bitch, it's Kimberly!" Rita snarled. "She has caused me enough headaches to last me five centuries! You're right you should have done something when you captured her - she could have belonged to us! And it's even worse that she's back with that goody-good Tommy!"

"I can tell that those two are at the very bottom of your totem pole," Divatox said.

"God, yes. God, yes. Zeddie's too!" Rita said.

"Attention, you two," a voice suddenly said from behind them.

The two turned in fright to see the United Alliance of Evil's head, Dark Specter, standing before them.

"How may we serve you?" the two said in unison.

"Rita, I need you to leave. Divatox, I want to speak with you myself," Dark Specter said.

"I first off want to apologize to you," Dark Specter said after Rita left, looking to find her husband.

"For what, master? You did nothing wrong."

"Ah, but I did. I want to sincerely congratulate you for subduing Earth and its Turbo Twerps, something neither Rita nor Zedd nor the Machine Empire have ever done," Dark Specter said. "It was my fault that I called you here. I should have waited until you had finished them off. You had them on the ropes and were about to finish them before I called you away. Now, we've got five people searching for me and for Zordon. That is my fault."

"I did what I had to do," she said.

"You did. But now I offer you this - would you like the honor of finishing off Earth and putting it under your control? After all, that ex-Pink Ranger did just call you a little bitch. I think she should be taught a lesson in humility - as should all of those meddlesome teenagers who've ever defended that planet. Well, I'll get those four who are already searching for me, but you can handle the rest."

"I would like that opportunity," Divatox said. "But can I take Mom and Havoc with me? I know Justin would be SOOOOOO pleased to see Metallosaurus again, and I KNOW that Mom wants her hands on that brat Tommy."

"Let me talk with them," Specter said.

15 minutes later...

"Are you ready, dear daughter?" the evil Mama D said as she walked in with Divatox's brother, General Havoc, and Mama D's newest friend - none other than Master Vile of M51.

"For the Earth's demise!" Divatox shouted. "RYGOG! Get your bags packed - we're taking Rita's daddy's Space Skull to finish those brats once and for all! Viva la Diva!"

7:00 p.m.

Angel Grove, CA

"Man, I can't get over how good Kim's French cooking is," Justin said as he and Tommy sat on chairs in the living room of Kim's apartment. "The hell did she learn to do that?"

"Kim gets that from her mother," Tommy said. "Her mother is Parisian by heart, and can cook French cuisine better than anyone else I know in this town. There's a French eatery here in town, but it isn't NEAR as good as Kim's cooking. But you haven't seen her when she's at her best yet. Her best is with French PASTRIES. If she's got the necessary materials, she can cook them with the very best."

"Might be something I'll have to look into," Justin muttered. "Has Kim ever spent any time in France?"

"Yeah. She spent six months with her mother in Paris followed by Pan Globals. It was this time in Paris that led to our getting back together."

Justin simply nodded - he wasn't going to ask the specific details of how Tommy and his pink princess got back together.

"You OK, man?" Tommy said. "You were really upset earlier."

"Yeah, I'm a little better. It still hurts to lose, however."

"Like I said earlier, they got Round One, but we'll get em in the rematch. This battle's far from over. You'll get a chance to take out your frustrations on someone pretty soon, I'd bet."

"I think we all want our frustrations taken out on her, Justin," Kim said as she walked into the room and held him tight. "You're gonna be fine."

Temple of Ninja Power

"You've been meditating a lot, Salina," a blue, robotic figure said, referring to a slender, black-haired female warrior clad in orange. "Is something the matter?"

"You heard about what happened, didn't you?" she said.

"What happened?"

"Turbo Rangers lost their Zords, and their powers. Divatox blew the Power Chamber sky high. Zordon's been captured, and the kid who was the Blue Turbo Ranger is in tears," Salina said. "Worse yet, Earth is about to be under attack again soon, as Divatox, her family and Master Vile are all on their way here."

Ninjor sighed deeply. It was times like these that frustrated him. He had the means and the magic to restore the Ninja Powers once again, but chances were it would take a lot of energy and exertion the second time around. And they didn't have a lot of time on their hands.

"You still have your Power Coin, don't you?" Ninjor asked his daughter.

"You're a very lucky guy," his daughter said. "All those years I was so wicked I wanted to throw it out, but I always kept it with me for some reason."

"Good," Ninjor said. "Call up a visual of what the Rangers are doing now."

"Well, they're in two different places is the problem," Salina said. "Adam, Tanya and the others are at Angel Grove Beach. Justin, Tommy and Kim are at Kim's apartment."

"You mean, our Falcon and our Crane are in the same building?" Ninjor said. "Pull up a visual of that, please."

Ninjor was shocked to see that Tommy and Kim were in the same room, holding hands and watching a movie. With them was Justin, the young kid who Ninjor felt so sorry for.

Inside, the Ninja Master was smiling.

Maybe this wouldn't take so much work after all. If Tommy and Kim were back together, then the rest of the Ninja Powers would follow suit. It was a matter of getting all 11 Rangers that were still on Earth in the same room.

With Salina, that would make 12 Power Rangers - and create potentially two unstoppable teams of six Rangers apiece. More than enough to defend the planet against Divatox, after all.

Now, it was all about healing mental wounds.

"You still look like something's the matter," Ninjor said to his daughter, who was still meditating. "Aren't you ready to take your powers back? You're still not regretting what happened with you and Adam, are you?"

"No, it's not that," she said. "It's Tommy. It's like he doesn't have the Power now, but I'm doing this scan, and his power levels are beyond insane."

"I should go visit him and Kimberly tonight. I knew not that they are back together again, so I can talk to him about that. I would suggest you not show up on Earth except for battles at the very start, even when you get your powers."

"Oh, I agree. I can't expect to show up and have the world offered to me," she said. "Only when we beat Divatox can I earn that respect back. I have a lot to make up for."

TBC...


	2. 2: A Reunion of Sorts

A/N: Most of it's owned by Saban. Salina, daughter of Ninjor, is mine.

A/N 2: It's Round Two, Divatox and her family vs. Earth's Power Rangers. The battle that should have been staged behind the scenes of Dark Specter's grand plan - but wasn't. Divatox won the first battle, but who will win Round Two?

A/N 3: Tommy and Kim are back together by this time, do not look for The Letter to be an issue.

Chapter 2 - A Reunion of Sorts

Saturday, November 22, 1997

8:00 a.m. local time

Power Chamber's Ruins

Angel Grove, CA

They simply looked at it from Tommy's Jeep, just below the mountain that once housed the Power Rangers' main base of operations - it was so bad that they simply couldn't bear to get out of the car and walk amongst the ruins.

The youngest Power Ranger in history, and arguably the greatest couple in the brief history of Earth's Rangers all cried for what they had lost.

For Justin, it hurt the hardest because he still was the one of the three that had a chance to stop it. But eventually was overwhelmed by Divatox's forces.

But for the Falcon and Crane of the Power Rangers, it hurt almost as much. Kimberly had been around for much of the Command Center's history, and Tommy had seen both Command Center and Power Chamber. It had taken a lot of hard work, they knew, to establish a base of operations.

And now, all of that hard work had been smashed by some rogue lady pirate.

In the back of all their minds, was the hope that Earth would now be safe since Divatox had been called away. And yet, all three of them knew better. Evil would return, stronger than ever.

It was at that very moment that all three of them felt that tingly sensation once more.

"What the - Tommy, what's going on???" Kim said.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think we're being teleported," Tommy said. It was at that point that he managed to grab onto Justin, just milliseconds before all three were teleported up into the air, all out of sight.

Temple of Ninja Power

As one, the three ex-superheroes all landed on a hard, stone floor, in what appeared to be some kind of dark cavern.

"Oof!" Tommy said as he landed - he'd apparently hit his head on the stone-cold floor.

"Man, whoever resides here needs to put a welcome carpet for visitors!" Justin said.

"Everybody OK?" Kim said.

"Yeah, but that was one very, very hard fall," Tommy said. "I'm gonna have one large bump on my head when I go back to the track later today. John's not gonna like this one bit."

"Oh wait, that's right, you've got a race coming up that's an audition for the NASCAR circuit!" Justin said.

"Tommy Oliver, you did not tell me that you're trying to get into NASCAR," Kimberly said.

"Hey, I like it, so don't be hating," Tommy said as he punched Kim lightly in the shoulder. "Come out to a race sometime. When you see cars go 500 laps in an entire afternoon at the speed they go, then you'll get a better appreciation for it."

"Man, I don't know about you guys, but this place looks awfully familiar," Kim said. "Maybe not for Justin though. And I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Wait a minute ... Kim I think you're right. Come up here," Tommy said, pointing to a small exit to the cavern. "Maybe it's just me, but is that the Desert of Despair outside?"

"Tommy, I think you're right," Kim said.

"Desert of Despair? Speak English, please," Justin said.

"The most creepy desert on the face of this planet," Kim said. "But it did lead us to our Ninja Powers, didn't it?"

When there was no response, Kim looked straight at Tommy - and it looked like he was already going into his 'leader' mode.

"We were teleported here," Tommy muttered. "That's the Desert of Despair. Hmmmmmm - something tells me Ninjor had a hand in this."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Kim said. "Ninjor and his daughter actually made an appearance in Paris once while I was there."

"Him - in Paris?" Tommy said. "And he has a daughter?"

"Yeah, he actually came to Paris. Happened to bump into them both, literally, one night - good thing there was nobody around. They were going around through Europe and just having a real good time. As far as his daughter goes, come on Tommy, you know HER."

"I'm not so sure I like that I know her," Tommy said. "And if I think it's who it is, I know for a FACT Adam won't like that either. "

"I think you'll have a change of mind by the time this is all done," Kim said. "And as far as Adam goes, he just needs to get the hell over it."

With that, Kim stepped through the magic wall that was nearby. Tommy nodded to Justin, and they both stepped through the wall as well.

...

"Well, where are they?" Ninjor said impatiently, as he and his daughter stood in a beautiful garden. "It's not like we have till Christmas. We did teleport them here, right?"

"Yep, Tommy's vehicle was left at the ruins," Salina said.

Which is when she heard a voice.

"Are you guys looking for me?"

"There we go!" Salina said as she took off on a dead sprint towards Kim, who was holding Justin's hand. "There's our Pan-Globalist, and the kid Ranger too!"

"Heh, good to see you guys too," Kim said. "How was Europe?"

"It was great!" Salina said. "I loved Spain, especially the coastal cities. Paris is a truly beautiful city by the way."

"I'm glad you liked it," Kim said. "I assume we are wanted here?"

"You assume correct. By the way, tell Tommy that my father apologizes for the hard fall he took. We should have some First-Aid somewhere in this place, so we'll take a look at him and get him cleaned up."

"Kim," Justin suddenly spoke up, "Is this who you were talking about just a few minutes ago?"

"Yes," Kim said. "She used to fight against us too, but now stands with us. Salina, this is Justin. Justin, Salina. Salina, I need to talk to your father with Tommy. Could you take Justin and keep watch over him? He's still scarred pretty bad after what happened yesterday."

"Sure."

"Justin, do what she says, understand?" Kim said. After Justin nodded, Kim turned, spotted Ninjor talking with Tommy and headed for them.

"It has been a long time since I've seen you both," Ninjor said moments later as he hugged his two prized warriors - the two who had held the Rangers together for so long. "You, Tommy, especially."

"I assume Earth is about to be under attack again," Kim said.

"Yes," Ninjor said. "My daughter reports that Divatox, her family and Master Vile are all on their way here to take over the planet."

"It never ends, does it?" Tommy said, as he sighed deeply.

Meanwhile...

As they stood before each other for the first time, the youngest Earthen Power Ranger in history, and Ninjor's daughter could see the pain in each other's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," she said as she took him and held him tight. "I really wish there was a way to make the pain go away..."

"Maybe...it will go away...the Earth isn't being attacked at least..." Justin said. "Maybe that will allow me to heal..."

Salina took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say next would cut Justin very deeply.

"I'm afraid...the Earth is about to be under attack again..." she said. "I'm so sorry Justin..."

And they cried. And they cried. And they cried - knowing that everything that the both of them considered sacred - honor, pride, courage, sacrifice - basically, anything that money couldn't buy, was all gone.

"But this I promise you, young one," she said through broken tears. "You and I will face our fears. Together. And when we're on top again, you and I can bask in our glory together."

"Do you really promise that?" Justin cried. "Can you? Would you make this happen?"

"Justin, listen to me very closely," she said as she looked him dead in the eye. "Anyone who has ever been a Ranger - your teammates, and all those who came before you - have no fear of anyone or anything. You're a Ranger just like the rest of us. I have to face my demons too. But I'm not going to cower, and you sure as hell aren't either."

"Huh?" Justin said.

"I'm not done speaking!" Salina said. "Justin, this is a MAN's game. You gotta be TOUGH to be doing this. You will NOT cower. You're going to stand up tall, you're going to look Divatox right in the eye and just by that look, you're going to say to her that it's a whole different ballgame. They got the first round. We'll get Round 2."

1 p.m.

"Man, OW!" Tommy squealed as Ninjor put some peroxide on his bruises. He'd had to have a bandage on his head too, as he had indeed taken one huge fall. "Wow, that stings! But, it's necessary of course."

Ninjor chuckled as he went to get the bandages. There had been a couple of cuts and scrapes from Tommy's hard fall, but nothing serious.

"Ninjor, what about the others? When are they to be called here?" Tommy said as Ninjor carefully put the bandages on Tommy's cuts.

"When they're all together, if possible," Ninjor said, "but I don't want to wait till later than tonight. By Monday, Divatox is going to want to attack. That's why I want plenty of time for all of you, because you have new weapons in addition to your old ones, and I don't even know what some of your Zord assignments are going to be until I look inside all of you. Right now, you need to get ready to be teleported to the track for your racing."

3:45 p.m.

Angel Grove Youth Center

"Man, it's so good to be home," Tanya Sloan said as she walked into the Youth Center and Juice Bar, with her boyfriend Adam Park in tow. Behind her came a veteran of Power Ranger battles - Jason Scott and his girlfriend Trini Kwan, who had recently returned home from the Peace Conference. With them also was former Pink Ranger Katherine Hillard and second Yellow Ranger Aisha Campbell. Rocky DeSantos was also nearby, finishing up a shift on the weights.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Adam said as he flashed Tanya a grin. "Say, have you seen Justin anywhere? He said he was going to meet us here about this time."

"You know," Jason said, "that's a good point and that makes me worried. Did something happen that we all don't know about?"

"Hmmmm," Rocky DeSantos furrowed his brow as he sat down to join the group. "I think it's something we should keep an eye on, but I wouldn't say it's life or death. Justin can handle his business."

"I don't know. I get worried about him," Kat said. "I think he puts way too much pressure on himself - and I still don't agree with Dimitria's decision to replace us with the four newcomers. Don't get me wrong, they're not BAD, but I wish we'd still have been around to help him."

"So - somebody tell me about this Kimberly, and why the hell is everyone in this group hyping up her relationship with Tommy now that it appears to be back in vogue?" Tanya said.

"Tanya, listen to me very closely," Jason said. "Some of us have had a front-row seat to their romance from the VERY BEGINNING - when Tommy joined us as the Green Ranger. Kim is almost like my little sis, and Tommy's been my best friend for four years. They are - about as perfect together as any couple could ever be."

"Everyone here knows of Tommy's prowess," Rocky said as he lowered his voice, "but Kimberly has killed off more of Zedd and Rita's goons than anyone save for maybe Jason or Tommy."

"Trust me," Aisha said, "You will see - and probably sooner rather than later. I have no idea what happened to those two, but I'm so glad Tommy got it worked out after Dimitria forced him to hand over his powers."

"I know this much," Adam said. "Just between you and me, Tanya, I like our chances a WHOLE lot better with them together than with them apart."

7:30 p.m....

The friends, all eight of them - so unaware of the danger that was coming - were sitting in Angel Grove Park, with a roaring fire on a typically chilly Southern California fall evening. They were, to be quite frank about it, having the time of their lives.

"Man, where do you think Tommy is right now?" Zack Taylor said.

"Oh, he's with Kim somewhere - you know that Zack," Trini said.

"How funny that when the greatest couple ever breaks apart," Adam mused, "that the rest of the team splinters into smithereens. Now that they're back together so are we."

"That's a very interesting proposition to think about, Adam," Jason said.

Meanwhile...

"Well by an act of God," Ninjor said, "there they are. I think it's time to cast my spell."

"For what?" Tommy said.

"I almost hate to tell you this, Falcon, but you are going to have to go away from your regular lives and move in here," Ninjor said, as Tommy glanced at him in shock, the Ninja Master only nodding. "My spell will make those close to you think you're out doing something far more important than your regular lives - and that when you return, you'll be better for it."

Several minutes later, after expending a lot of energy to cast his spell, the Ninja Master nearly collapsed.

"Now, it is time to teleport your friends here," the Ninja Master said.

At the park...

"Man, you should see it when we put a snake in front of Zack," Trini said.

"Hey now! I still don't like those things!" Zack said.

Just as he said this, the veteran Rangers could feel a tingly sensation.

"Anyone feel like we're about to be..." Jason said.

Yep. Teleported, though nobody said a word.

In space...

Unbeknownst to them, the ship - also known as Master Vile's Space Skull - holding the Rangers' future opponents was just leaving Aquitar.

With a prize - that would end up being far more dangerous to the Rangers than any they had ever seen.

TBC....


	3. 3: Ninjas Once Again

A/N: Most of it's owned by Saban. Salina, daughter of Ninjor, is mine.

A/N 2: It's Round Two, Divatox and her family vs. Earth's Power Rangers. The battle that should have been staged behind the scenes of Dark Specter's grand plan - but wasn't. Divatox won the first battle, but who will win Round Two?

A/N 3: Tommy and Kim are back together by this time, do not look for The Letter to be an issue.

A/N 4: I wasn't lying when I said I had a New Year's resolution, to frequently update all of my stories. This update comes next on the docket.

Chapter 3 - Ninjas Once Again

"Everybody OK?" Jason said as the eight who had been teleported landed hard in a dark cavern - and it wasn't helped that the sun had gone down so the cavern was now pitch black.

"I'm fine but that was a nasty, nasty fall!" Rocky said. "Somebody's got to think about my back - I just hurt it a few months ago!"

"Oh, come on, get up you big weenie!" Aisha said as she dragged his boyfriend to his feet.

"I am so going to kill you," Rocky said as he glared at Aisha. Aisha in response wagged her finger as if to say 'you don't want any of this, big boy.'

"Would you guys shut up and look at what's behind you?" Jason shouted. It wasn't like him to shout but Rocky's whining was really getting on his nerves - that's all he'd done the past day, pretty much. Jason pointed behind him and to his shock, the eight friends saw a portal right in front of them.

"I don't know, what do you guys think?" Adam said.

Just then a voice passed through the cavern, a familiar one.

**"Guys, come through the portal and do it now!"**

The Rangers looked at each other in wondering.

"Wait a damn second, is that Kim?" Rocky said.

"Congratulations. Your brain does still function," Jason said. "That's gotta be Kim, it sounds like no one else. I say we go through that portal. Come on, guys!"

With that, Jason dragged Trini through the portal.

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice but to follow them," Zack said as he stepped through next.

Adam and Tanya looked at each other as if to say, 'here goes nothing,' before they, too, stepped through the portal, leaving Zack, Rocky and Kat.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Kat said as she looked at Zack.

"I think we go through," Zack said. "That sounded like Kim to me."

With that, Zack stepped through the portal with Kat behind him. Which left only one.

"Damn it, why do I ALWAYS have to be the last one to do things?" Rocky grumbled as he also stepped through the portal. Then, it closed and the cavern was silent again as if nothing was there.

As soon as they'd all stepped through, they found themselves standing in the middle of a garden. It was night so visibility was lessened but the garden was still beautiful.

For three of the Rangers, they knew where they were so they opted to take a quick glance-over at everything before finding a seat. Indeed, as Tanya passed by Adam, she looked at him as if to say, 'I take it you've been here before?'

When Adam nodded yes, she simply went on her way.

The other five who had just stepped through the portal indeed had never been here. That having been said, the other five went through the garden with wide-eyed amazement.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a familiar voice said. When a blue robotic figure stepped out from hiding, Adam, Aisha and Rocky rushed forward and damn near tackled him, causing him to chuckle.

"Who is that?" Tanya said.

"That's Ninjor, keeper of the Temple of Ninja Power," Kat said. "I am not intimiately familiar with him as he only fought with us a couple of times after Kim left the team. Adam, Aisha and Rocky know him well, however."

"Wait just a damn minute," Jason said. "I can see where this is going. Adam became the frog, Aisha became the bear and Rocky the ape because of him."

Kat smiled at him as if to say yes, but her smile faded when she saw her three friends leaving the garden.

"My money says we should follow them," Kat said pointing to the four who were leaving. "Come on, let's go."

The five followed Ninjor, Rocky, Adam and Aisha from a distance until they came upon a hallway lined with rooms. Ninjor herded them into one of these rooms, and the rest of the Rangers crept up to the door and watched as Ninjor began discussing the situation with them.

"Damn that Divatox," Tanya whispered. "Just for a laugh, I'd like to see us get powers again."

"Quiet!" Kat whispered. The five continued to listen as Ninjor alerted them of Divatox coming back to Earth with Master Vile and Mama D, which was met with some worried glances. But it was the news that Ninjor was taking them away from their daily lives that shocked them all.

"Why would he do that?" Jason whispered as he damn near lost his temper...which was very, very rare. "I don't trust this guy at all."

"Jason!" Kat said. "You realize you are talking about the same guy that forged the original Power Coins, right? We wouldn't even have a team if it wasn't for Ninjor! Now shut up!"

Jason did shut up...just in time to hear Ninjor ask if Rocky, Adam and Aisha were once again willing to take up the Power.

"Do it, guys," Zack whispered. "We chose you guys for a reason..."

Then, they heard Adam speak.

"Just so you know, I'm not exactly thrilled that you're taking us from our daily lives," Adam said. "We're fully capable of taking care of ourselves. We've proven it time and again."

"It's...it's different this time, guys," Ninjor said. "Last time, you had Zordon and I wasn't too concerned about the situation. This time, I am. Evil has stepped up its game. They will not hesitate to kill each and every one of you. I saw the look in Justin's eyes earlier today...and yes, he is here...and those were some of the most despairing eyes I've ever seen from someone who has ever held the Power. You need a place to live and a place to stay."

"In the end, while I agree with Adam, you are also right," Rocky said. "I too am very concerned for Justin's well being and the thought that Divatox was about to kill him shakes me to my very core...I think we would be foolish to stay on the Earth."

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree," Adam said. "We'll take up the Power again and we'll stay here."

"Agreed," Aisha said.

"These are your rooms," Ninjor said. "Note that they are intimately designed with your colors. Get comfortable and tomorrow I will once again infuse you all with the Power of Ninja and we will begin training. Oh, and Adam?"

"Yes?"

"My daughter, my flesh and my blood, will be joining your team on this particular journey. While you do not know who she is yet, I know that when you see her tomorrow the first thing you will want to do will be to hit her so hard her head will spin. But I am telling you, if you are not on your best behavior, I will not hesitate to throw you out of this temple. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Adam said.

"That goes for the rest of your team as well. Make sure they get that message. I will not put up with any bullshit whatsoever concerning my daughter."

With that, Ninjor walked out leaving the three Ninjas, and unbeknownst to him the five who had followed them, behind.

"OK, guys, spread out," Jason said. "Let's get comfortable and let's hope we can find something to eat."

Jason smiled when he went into his room. Ninjor had obviously planned for this day because this room fit Jason to a T. In one corner there was a set of mats where he could work on his martial arts, and next to it were a set of weights he could use. As the rest of the Rangers would find in their rooms, there was a televison, a very nice bed, a table set up, and a refrigerator that Jason found would be stocked with food.

Jason nodded as he went to get himself a ham sandwich and put it in the microwave that was hooked up to the wall. And as he went to pour himself a coke, he smiled at the thought of having the power flow through his veins again. He'd also settled down and would roll with whatever came...after all, protecting Earth at any cost was the ultimate goal.

Sunday, November 23, 1997

8 a.m.

Temple of Ninja Power

As the 12 people who were once again about to take up the Power stood before Ninjor, there was an odd mix of apprehension and excitement.

For some of the Rangers, it had been their life's calling. Salina, before she became Scorpina, served as an excellent Ranger and had done her father proud. Tommy, who would be the outright leader of the team as before, had worn three different colors and four different sets of powers if you counted the Ninja power. For Jason, it would be his third time as a Ranger and really it was a chance for him to be himself once again. For these Rangers, there was always that capacity for excitement.

For others, there was a lot of apprehension. For them, a lot had changed while they were away and they were hesitant to leap back into the fight against evil. Rumors were also circulating that Billy had been captured by Master Vile and Divatox's alliance, and who knows what they had planned for him.

And for one Justin Stewart, who was only now beginning to heal, there was that opportunity for redemption.

"Everyone please form a circle and join hands," Ninjor ordered, and the 12 who were about to take up the fight again did so.

**"Older than time itself, man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite this eternal power inside me!" Ninjor called. "I AM NINJA! I am pure of mind, body, heart and soul! Join with me now as I become one with the Power of Ninja!"**

At once, lightning flew from Ninjor's hands, engulfing the 12 Rangers. When it subsided, six of the Rangers stood in familiar suits, while six others took in their new powers.

"You are now blessed with the Power of Ninja," Ninjor said. "Come, and learn of your new gifts."

The 12 followed Ninjor into the garden, where the Rangers stood before him.

"For some of you, familiar powers return," Ninjor said. "Salina, my daughter, like the phoenix, you have risen from the ashes to truly come full circle within the last couple of years. As you were many generations ago, you shall bear the powers of the Orange Panther."

She smiled as her Zord came into full view. The Rangers turned and gasped...her battle machine was an impressive structure. She didn't say anything but the look said it all.

"Aisha, you have truly grown from a bear learning how to walk to a mother cub. Once again, you shall possess the power of the Yellow Bear."

As her Zord raced into view, Aisha smiled and said, "It's good to be back."

Ninjor next turned to Rocky.

"Rocky," Ninjor said, "you served on two different teams and wisely handed the power over when an injury could have debilitated you. But you too have come back home when your name was called. Once again, you shall own the power of the Red Ape."

"Adam," Ninjor said, "like a true Ranger, you went out of water for a while, looking to find your own identity. But like the Frog, you have truly come back home when your name was called, and for that you should be commended. You shall once again possess the power of the Black Frog."

Adam smiled and nodded. He enjoyed being the Green Zeo and Turbo Ranger, but for him...it was good to be back in black.

"Kimberly," Ninjor said, "my darling Crane, like a daughter to me in everything but blood. You once had your wings clipped and lost your way as you searched your own dreams, but like everyone who has worn the Ranger uniform, you have grown from it and made your relationship with the Falcon better than it was before. Once again you shall possess the power of the Pink Crane."

Kim smiled as the Crane Zord flew into view. For half the Rangers standing there, it was a sight to behold as they'd never seen the Crane.

"Thank you Ninjor, Salina," Kim said. "It's great to be back."

Ninjor turned to Tommy, serious look on his face.

"And last but not least, brave and noble Falcon," Ninjor said, "much like the Crane, you lost your way for a time, but you did not abandon what was rightfully yours, rather you fought for it and got it back. You exhibited true leadership skills and survived when lesser men would have folded. You are a true leader, and you shall once again possess the powers of the White Falcon."

Then, he turned to the six remaining Ninjas but before he could do that, sirens came from the Temple. The Rangers ran into the Temple and to Ninjor's main room, and saw what they least wanted to see.

Master Vile's Space Skull

"So tell me again, why did you ask me to send the Tengas and Piranhatrons?" Master Vile said.

"Because I want to see what they've got," Mama D said. "I don't know about the majority of their team members and I don't want to jump into this blind. I generally know how do-gooders work and I know about Tommy but I want to know about the rest of their team. Some of these guys I've never seen before. After we fight them for a bit, we pull back."

"That is a good idea," Vile said. "We must not jump into this fight blind."

Temple of Power

"Man, Vile didn't wait long, did he?" Rocky said. "They're near the church where I go to service too. I'll never forgive myself if we don't stop them.

"If I may interject, please?" Salina said. "I have an idea."

Adam shot her a disapproving look, but Kim shot him a look that told him, 'shut up,' and said, "Go on, Salina."

"Why don't you five," she said, pointing at Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Adam and Aisha, "go and beat those guys? You don't need my help or anyone else's help to beat them and besides, we don't want to show them too much. I can stay here and Ninjor and I can teach the other guys about their powers. They're expecting all of us so let's not show them a lot."

"I can't argue with that," Rocky said. "Let's go beat their asses."

"That's cerebral," Tommy said, "and I like it."

"It's a good plan," Ninjor said. "Go and beat them back where they came from. Try not to use too much of your powers, as Salina said."

"Let's do it guys," Tommy said. "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!"

TBC....


	4. 4: It Begins

A/N: Most of it's owned by Saban. Salina, daughter of Ninjor, is mine.

A/N 2: It's Round Two, Divatox and her family vs. Earth's Power Rangers. The battle that should have been staged behind the scenes of Dark Specter's grand plan - but wasn't. Divatox won the first battle, but who will win Round Two?

A/N 3: Tommy and Kim are back together by this time, do not look for The Letter to be an issue.

Chapter 4 - It Begins

Sunday morning, November 23, 1997

St. Mary's Church

Angel Grove

Even as church service was scheduled to begin in this residential part of town, Tengas had started showing up and grabbing random people, especially kids. The captives had tried to break free, but their efforts had been in vain and, in a weird roundabout way, had hurt them as the Tengas and Piranhatrons began torturing them.

"Don't even try it kiddies! Your superheroes won't save you now!" came their squeals as they continued grabbing onto their captives.

"Be careful before you put your feet in your beaks, bird-brains!" came a familiar voice. Every single footsoldier whipped his head around to see Rocky and Tommy stand in front of them.

"Two measly Rangers against all of us? Piece of cake!" one of the Tengas squawked.

"You should know better than to underestimate us! Now put those kids down!" Rocky shouted.

"I don't think so!" they squawked. "You hurt us, you hurt them as well! Come and get us!"

That's when suddenly, the Tengas and some Piranhatrons got kicked in their backs by Kim, Adam and Aisha causing them to lose their grip on their captives.

"Red, go make sure these guys get in the church safely, we'll dispose of these guys!" Kim said.

"You got it, Pink!" Rocky shouted as he began directing traffic inside the church. Meanwhile, the other four Rangers prepared to face the footsoldiers.

"Everyone spread out!" Tommy said. "Try to draw them away from the church so they can't hurt anyone!"

With that the Rangers spread out and began taking on the footsoldiers. On the west end of the church, Aisha ran into about ten Tengas and six Piranhatrons.

"Ew, you Piranha boys or whatever you're called combined with the Tengas need a breath mint!" Aisha said as she kicked two Tengas right in the chest, then followed that up with a spinning heel kick taking three Piranhatrons down. Four more Tengas tried to sneak up on Aisha but she saw it coming all the way and backflipped into all of them, knocking them down. As she knocked these Tengas down, her group of footsoldiers suddenly disappeared.

"Wow, wonder what that was all about," Aisha said. "That was way, WAY too easy. Oh well, now to help the others."

Much like Aisha, Adam had a small group that he was dealing with, about 12 soldiers long. It didn't take long for Adam to dispose of his group either as his quickness was far too much for the Tengas and Piranhatrons to handle. After a superkick which took about four Tengas down, his group too disappeared.

Tommy and Kim, as could have been expected, had the far larger group to deal with. However, their newfound chemistry was doing them wonders and though they were vastly outnumbered, they were easily dispatching of their opponents.

"Tommy, I'm tired of playing this game," Kim said. "What do you say we end it?"

"I'm 100 percent in agreement," Tommy said. "Let's blast these guys into oblivion."

With that, Kim flipped up on top of Tommy, and the two combined hands to form a huge pink and white ball.

"Falcon-Crane combined blast!" Tommy and Kim said. "Fire!"

It didn't look like much, just a pink and white ball. But when it hit the remaining footsoldiers, the effect was instantaneous as the Tengas were destroyed on impact and the Piranhatrons were badly hurt. Immediately, the footsoldiers who weren't destroyed disappeared.

"I don't know about you guys but that was way too easy," Adam said. "It's like they didn't even try. Even Tommy and Kim barely had to break a sweat."

"I agree," Aisha said. "It's like they didn't even try."

"More than likely, some of the occupants don't know a whole lot about us," Tommy said. "That's the vibe I'm getting. Come on, let's go find Rocky and head back to the temple."

Master Vile's Space Skull

Over and over, Mama D was watching footage of the battle that had ended what seemed hours ago, trying to get a good read on the Rangers.

"These guys are smarter than I thought," she muttered under her breath. "Somehow I really don't think they showed their full hand to us either."

Much as she tried, much as she watched the tape over and over again, she still couldn't really get a good gauge of their team, though a couple of things stood out to her.

"Found anything?" a voice said. She stopped the tape, turned around and smiled at seeing Master Vile standing at the door of her quarters.

"Not really," Mama D said. "It's so hard to get a good read on their team because they didn't exactly give us everything."

"They were bad enough when I first ran into them and they didn't even have that first Pink Ranger on their team," Vile said in what amounted to a low growl. "Now they just look that much tougher, and oh, they're smarter than when I first ran into them too. Did you find ANYTHING that stood out?"

At this, her thoughts turned to Tommy - the very same Tommy whom she had captured in the Vortex of Doom just a few months prior. This Tommy, however, seemed much much different than the one she encountered previously.

"It's that White Ranger," Mama D said. "I had him in my grasp a few months ago in the Vortex of Doom but he escaped. I sensed then that he wasn't in his right mind, but now he's focused and he has that Pink Ranger by his side, as you said. I am going to have to come up with something to get rid of him."

"You're not considering having him on our side?" Vile said.

"No," Mama D said. "We have the guy we need on our side right now. But even our newest captive cannot beat him one-on-one. Your strongest monster, Master Vile, could not beat him one on one. We're going to have to do something else."

"What about Kimberly?" Vile said. "Can we use her to our advantage?"

"No, that's just going to make him more pissed off than he already is," Mama D said. "This is going to have to be a long term plan. We can't beat him or his team in one battle. He's strong mentally but there is one thing we've never exploited that I would like to try."

"And that is?" Vile said.

"His self-guilt," Mama D said. "He's the best they have but he tends to blame himself too much. I'm wondering if we can use that to our advantage..."

Temple of Power

"You're giving us weapons now?" Katherine said as Salina and her father stood in front of the six newest Ninjas. "Why not wait?"

"Because you need time to learn to use these powers and weapons properly," Salina said. "When I first got my Orange Panther Crossbow thousands of years ago, it took me at least two weeks to learn how to master it. We can't wait for you to run out into key battles and not know how to use these weapons. Dad?"

Ninjor nodded and with a wave of his hand, six new weapons appeared before the teens, all hanging from one of the trees in the garden.

Salina first made her way over to Justin, who much to the Rangers surprise, was clad in green.

"48 hours ago, my young friend," she said softly, "you were witness to one of the worst travesties in the history of the Earth Rangers. However, by the grace of God you were found and can now start a new beginning. As the youngest of all the Rangers, you shall bear the power of the Green Iguana, and shall carry the power of the Green Iguana Whip. Use these powers well."

"Jason," Salina said, stepping next to the original Ranger leader, a man she knew quite well, "leader of the first Earth Ranger team, and far and away the second in command on another. Like a true hero, you came back when Trey called your name and you were an asset to that team as well. I grant you now the powers of the Silver Sphinx, as well as its primary weapon, the Silver Sphinx Katana."

Jason chuckled inward, knowing what his last encounter with a sphinx like creature had been.

Salina made her way next to the purple clad Tanya. Outwardly, she showed no emotions but inwardly she couldn't have been more proud of the purple-clad Ninja, in more ways than one.

"One year ago, Tanya," Salina said, "you had come from a new country, had become a Ranger at a tumultous time and had replaced a solid contributor. Now, you stand before Ninjor and I as a woman who became a better teammate each and every day you wore that uniform, and you stand before me as an individual who should not be taken lightly by the forces of evil. You shall bear the powers of the Purple Tiger, and I also grant you the powers of the Purple Tiger Shield."

Salina next moved her way to the Original Yellow Ranger.

"Trini Kwan," she said, "the glue to the original team, the one who really held it all together until you left. Once again, you shall be a key player in this war and you will be a force that no one should overlook. Trini, you shall wield the power of the Beige Cheetah, with the powers of the Beige Cheetah Daggers."

Salina left her and went next to Tanya's best friend, Katherine.

"Katherine," Salina said, "you and I share much in common. Both of us were Rita's pawns at one time, and both of us inflicted damage on the planet we call home. But much like me, you have risen from the ashes to become a solid contributor and you also helped Tommy's heart heal for a time. To that end, I grant you the powers of the Copper Eagle, and the powers of its weapon, the Copper Eagle Crossbow."

Lastly, she moved to a golden-clad Zack.

"Zack," she said, "you were a key member of the team when you served, and your generally happy behavior kept spirits at a high level. Now, you are once again saving the world in the way you used to. Zack, you shall bear the powers of the Golden Hawk, and your weapon shall be the Golden Hawk Axe."

Zack smiled as this weapon looked much in structure like his old Power Axe but he would soon find out it was much more than that.

"What about the rest of the guys?" Tanya said. "Do they have new weapons too?"

"No, their old weapons are back," Salina said, "but their weapons are far more powerful than they once were. But enough about that. Next comes..."

"Uh, guys, anyone there?"

Everyone whipped their heads around and saw the remaining five Rangers, all clothed.

"So, I take it the battle went well?" Ninjor said.

"Yes. Almost too easy," Rocky said. "It's like they didn't even try."

"That's odd," Salina said. "Almost all their attacks are with a purpose. Hmph."

"Do you guys need us?" Adam said. "I mean, it looks like these guys have their powers."

"No, Ninjor and I were just going to train these six. In the meantime, I suggest you guys go in and help yourself to breakfast. Ninjor and I made cinnamon rolls."

That was all the remaining five Rangers needed as they damn near tripped over themselves and rushed into the temple.

"Hey, no fair!" Zack said. "They get rolls and we don't? What the hell gives?"

"Sometimes life isn't fair, Zachary," Salina said. "Besides, you six have far bigger things to worry about. Like, training, for example. Besides, I'm going to be training them later too, so they're going to miss pizza for lunch."

"Now that's fair," Jason said. "If we have to miss rolls they have to miss pizza. Better watch yourself Salina because Rocky's going to be on your ass for this."

"Oh don't worry I'll be ready for him," Salina said. "As far as you six go, we're going to split up and Ninjor and I will supervise you. Trini, Zack, Katherine, you go with Ninjor for now. Jason, Tanya, Justin you come with me. After awhile we'll switch."

Ninjor gave his daughter the thumbs up as the small groups began to head to their "stations."

TBC....


End file.
